<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clockwork Heart by apostapal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160997">Clockwork Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal'>apostapal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yes those two go together), Body Horror, Cyborg 76, M/M, Sappy, cyborg AU, nsfw scene is small this is about Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting life when the mind of your lover has been reassigned to a synthetic body gives you access to some unique experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clockwork Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyking/gifts">Vesser (gypsyking)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel perks up a little when he hears him approach. “Hey, how’s my favorite droid?”</p>
<p>“I’m a cyborg, not an android,” Jack corrects him, sitting down next to the wraith.</p>
<p>Gabriel makes a disbelieving face. “That’s only if you consider your mind to be organic material. Because there sure as fuck isn’t a brain in there anymore.”</p>
<p>The other man grunts out a noncommittal noise and nudges his shoulder against Gabriel’s. “Real enough for you,” he says.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t always.”</p>
<p>Jack reaches down and picks up Gabriel’s hand, thoughtfully inspecting the claws before slotting their fingers together. Gabriel squeezes his hand. “But it is now, right?”</p>
<p>Gabriel glances at him. There’s a slight upward quirk to his lips. “Hey, I’m still here aren’t I,” he says, a few wisps of nanite smoke wafting off his cheek. “You got my favorite part of him anyway.”</p>
<p>Jack snorts out an immature laugh. “I don’t know if I’m that kind of cyborg, Gabriel.” And the wraith shoves his shoulder roughly with his other hand, making him laugh louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck--!”</p>
<p>Gabriel groans, pawing at his back, and Jack folds one of his legs up closer to his chest to thrust deeper. He smiles, watching Gabriel’s face contort with pleasure, and presses his lips and nose to Gabriel’s flushed cheek.</p>
<p>“Maybe I am that kind of cyborg,” he teases, voice a low rumble, and Gabriel lets out a breathy laugh before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him down for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay in bed together after, Gabriel’s head on Jack’s chest, and simply breath. Gabriel looks up at him, curious, and presses a hand over his heart.</p>
<p>“You ever wonder what’s actually in here?” he asks.</p>
<p>Jack shrugs. “I’ve seen the diagrams and design notes,” he says, “you have too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Gabriel frowns and rests his cheek against Jack’s chest again. Jack watches him a moment, then nudges him lightly.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Gabriel cuts his eyes to look up at him. “It’s just… not the same,” he says quietly.</p>
<p>“You wanna see?” Jack asks, tilting his head at him. Gabriel goes pale, about to respond, and Jack holds his hands up placatingly. “Easy, it’s not that big a deal. Most of this shit functions with just the skeletal structure intact, remember?” Gabriel nods, sulking a little, and Jack tugs at his ear when he squishes his cheek against his chest again. “You didn’t answer the question.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looks up at him again. “Sort of,” he says, “if I’m allowed.”</p>
<p>Jack smiles and moves to sit up so Gabriel sits up too, watching his partner scoot back against the headboard and make himself comfortable. Once he is, he points to his pants on the floor. “Grab me my knife,” he says.</p>
<p>Gabriel hesitates. Before he can question it, Jack grabs his hand and presses it over his heart. “It’s fine,” he promises. Gabriel nods and leans off the bed to grab Jack’s knife from his belt. Jack just watches him, charmed, with his ass in the air while he roots around in their clothes a moment before sitting back up with the combat knife in his hands.</p>
<p>“Wanna do the honors?” he offers. Gabriel blanches and trusts the knife handle in his direction and Jack takes it, chuckling faintly. “Hey, easy. Told you it won’t even hurt me anyway. Pain receptors got shot when the explosion happened.”</p>
<p>Gabriel still shakes his head. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he insists.</p>
<p>Smiling at him fondly, Jack gives his cheek a gentle pat before taking the knife with purpose.</p>
<p>There’s a scar over his heart; a well-healed one that Gabriel likes to rub his thumb over when they lay together. Under it, Jack knows there’s a panel. And under that panel is what passes for his heart. It’s a simple process really; just following the already drawn out line and then accessing the panel under it.</p>
<p>Easy process doesn’t make it nice to look at, however. The moment Jack cuts into the synthetic flesh, red fluid flows from the wound. Gabriel flinches, concerned, and Jack raises one hand to try and calm him.</p>
<p>“S’fake,” he reminds him gently. Gabriel sits back into a more comfortable, thought still tense, position and Jack continues. He cuts deeper, down to the blue fluid underneath the layer of ‘flesh’, and stops when his knife drags across something metallic. After he manages to make a big enough space by pulling the flesh apart with his hands, he taps the button on the panel and it slides open.</p>
<p>Inside, the mechanical heart is… small. And not all that exciting. Just blue and glowing, thumping away steadily. Jack glances up from it to Gabriel and grins. He’s met with the most painfully affectionate expression he’s seen Gabriel make. Before he can speak, Gabriel shuffles forward to sit in his lap and cup his hands gently around the outside of the wound and heart inside. He rests his head against Jack’s shoulder, looking at his heart with the faint glow reflected in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I think the most important part is in my skull,” Jack offers, chuckling faintly and rubbing his hand up Gabriel’s spine absently. “But I don’t know how to safely show you that.”</p>
<p>“This is nice,” Gabriel says simply, breath warm on Jack’s chest.</p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, Jack nuzzles his face against Gabriel’s throat. “Yeah,” he replies, “this is pretty nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>